


Eyes Open

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Implied Albus/Gellert) When looking for love in the heavens, or unable to look away from a love, lost - distant, in the horizon - you keep looking far away, never seeing the love right next to you. Elphias is there, Albus. He has always been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

"Mmm." A man’s voice sighed, walking up behind Albus while he sat at his desk. A hand rested on his shoulder, "Not working, are you? Not today."  
   
Albus sighed, cracking his neck softly, "I am working today, of course, but I suppose I could be persuaded to leave a little early if that's what you have in mind." He kept his eyes on the papers in front of him, signing and checking through them, circling some words, correcting a few passages of what was to be wizarding law.  
   
"Then perhaps we should begin," the hand moved down Albus’s arm, to his wrist, covering his hand, "by putting down the quill."  
   
Albus hummed and with a sigh, set his quill down, replacing it in the ink well as he looked up with a smile, "It's a start, admittedly ... next?"  
   
Elphias was smiling back, still touching his hand against Albus’s arm, leaning into his back, "Your hat and gloves, we’re going for a walk."  
   
Albus smiled warmly, standing, "I see ..." he pulled on his dark purple gloves while admiring Elphias's always warm, dark eyes. He donned his hat, "Lead the way."  
   
Elphias stepped back, then back again, walking backwards out of Dumbledore’s office before he turned, looking pleased, walking with Albus, shoulder to shoulder. The more they walked, however, the more Elphias smirked, very obviously trying to restrain himself from giving away the great secret he was keeping and had planned for Albus. He was terrible at keeping secrets, but had been extra careful not to give himself away - until now - Albus Dumbledore's birthday.  
   
"I know very well that if I ask you, you might tell me what you've been hiding for so long, Elphias ..." Albus half purred with a sly smile.  
   
"So _don't_ ask-" Elphias touched the side of Albus's arm, looking at him, "let this _once_ , be a surprise."  
   
Albus pretended to consider, "Hmm, how much longer will you make me wait?"  
   
"Minutes!"  
   
Albus was in good spirits lately, and seeing Elphias bursting at the seams to give Albus good news put him in an even better mood. "Very well, I suppose I can stand to wait a few more minutes for my surprise," he slipped an arm around Elphias's waist, head on his warm shoulder for a moment, "since it makes you so happy."  
   
The man blushed considerably, "It does."  
   
"Then that's all I want for my birthday, to make you happy by graciously allowing myself to be surprised by you." Albus squeezed Elphias's waist playfully, walking close. It felt like the sun was out today, even through the rain. Being with Elphias like this, the way they had been even back in first year reminded Albus how good life could be, how simple, how easy it was to find what really mattered to him.  
   
"With me," Elphias directed, stepping up into a public floo, "I …" he smiled, "I hope you like it."  
   
Albus stole a look at the dark haired young man beside him, biting his own lower lip a little, "I'm sure I will."   
   
In an instant, the two were consumed by green flames and transported into another fireplace, far away from the rest of wizarding and muggle societies. Elphias stepped out first, guiding Albus out, hand against the side of his arm. They were standing in a small cottage, no more then three rooms in total. The outside was engulfed by grape vines, twisted and clinging to every corner of the small retreat. The windows were old, but clean, and outside, dusk was falling, which meant small swarms of fairies were migrating home, flying by the magical cottage.   
   
Albus stepped out of the floo and blinked, his jaw dropping at the sight of the cottage and the small, delicate, glowing fairies that flew past in swirling, dance like movements. "Elphias ...." he gasped, smiling.  
   
"It is-" Elphias moved closer to Albus, "I wanted to give you a place, where you could get away, here" he said, touching Albus over his chest, his heart, "and not just here" he said, reaching up and touching his temple.  
   
Albus looked Elphias in the eye, speechless, "You mean ... for a weekend?"  
   
Elpias shook his head, "This place is yours. Forever, or, until you wish to give it away yourself." He smiled, "Due to the magical nature of this place, this cottage must never be sold, Albus ... it must always remain a gift, that is how peace remains in this place, the spirit of the gift that is given over generations. I'm giving it to you."  
   
"Elphias ... I ... you ... " Albus was so surprised that he had no words.  
   
"You are welcome." Elphias kissed Albus’s cheek, smiling.  
   
Albus looked around again, flabbergasted and almost speechless, "Elphias ... you ... my god, you ..." he laughed, "you bought me a ... cottage ..."  
   
"Not bought ... given, _was_ given, and now _am_ giving."  
   
"Elphias," Albus smiled and hugged Elphias tightly, clasping him close, " you know you are welcome here any time."  
   
Elphias smiled, "Then you accept it?" He hugged Albus back in return, pleased, putting himself at ease to know Albus had someplace to go – to get away – when losing himself in work wasn’t enough.  
   
Albus nodded against Elphias's neck, "Yes," he whispered, "this is the most thoughtful gift I've ever received." Albus stroked a pale hand down Elphias's dark brown hair, not pulling away. Elphias was always so steady and warm, such a reassuring presence since childhood. _My gods, have I taken him for granted?_  
   
As long or little as needed, Elphias was there. He hugged Albus, giving him small comforts, giving him friendship that knew no limitations. "Happy birthday."   
   
"I hope you know, Elphias," Albus murmured, "how thankful I am for your ... friendship."  
   
The man nodded, "Come, it's not large, but you should look around."  
   
Albus smiled, pulling back just to look at Elphias. Elphias's dark hair framed his kind face in soft curtains that fell just past his ear, the same shade of chestnut as his dark eyes that at least for Albus, were always warm and reassuring. "Then by all means," Albus smiled, stepping back, "show me around" It was only by walking in on Elphias in an argument with one of the more corrupt ministry officials who was attempting to bribe him that Albus realized that Elphias was not always so kind, so unrelentingly supportive.  
   
Elphias smiled in his way, that only showed his top row of teeth. He moved behind Albus and put his hands on the man’s shoulders, turning him, "The kitchen" he pointed him forward, towards the wood burning stove and the room which only had three walls, the fourth lead into the living room, which they were standing. He turned him again, "The livingroom" he said, pointing Albus towards the fireplace and the front window, "and" he turned Albus once more, "the bedroom" before nudging him forward, the only room with a closed door.  
   
"Very nice ..." Albus smiled, leaning back, allowing Elphias to steer him. "I assume I am supposed to open this."  
   
"Yes, unless" Elphias pressed his lips against the back of Albus's shoulder, "you don't want to."  
   
Albus swallowed, smiling, "I ... " he opened the door, licking his lips.  
   
The bedroom had its own fireplace, not connected to the floo network, it balanced out the small cottage perfectly. Room for one, otherwise very cozy, for two. Despite the history of the cottage, most of the furniture was new, as were the bed liens and drapes. Dumbledore’s colors, reds and oranges and golds (and splashes of purple for character).  
   
Albus walked in, turning around slowly, smiling brilliantly, "It's beautiful."  
   
"I hope you like it ... and put this place to good use, Albus."  
   
Albus looked over and took a deep breath, "And by putting this to good use, do you mean ... sleeping?" Elphias's eyes were round, and they looked almost mahogany in the candlelit room.  
   
Elphias managed to smile mysteriously, "Whatever it is you consider, good use."  
   
"I can't recall the last time I put any bedroom to what I consider good use." Albus lied pleasantly.  
   
"Then perhaps you should."  
   
Albus licked his own lips, for the first time in his life nervous in front of Elphias. He hadn't expected this, not the cottage, not the star field of fairies outside, not the way Elphias was looking at him now. Albus's throat went dry, "Perhaps, yes ... if-" Albus laid one hand on Elphias's chest, "if only I had someone who wouldn't mind helping me break in my new bedroom."  
   
Elphias smiled, again kissing Albus’s cheek, "I think that someone, close, could be found for such a task." He looked up into Albus’s blue eyes, he had no real skill in reading people, though he still looked before he leaped – before he kissed his best friend on the lips.  
   
Albus gasped quietly and leaned closer, kissing Elphias for the second, first kiss of his life.   
   
"It's alright." Elphias assured, looking up at Albus, taking his hand and walking them over to the bed, laying down first, completely clothed and above the covers, "We don't need to do anything more then this ... I just want you to know, how much I enjoy being with you ... the life we have known, together."  
   
"Elphias ..." Albus murmured, laying down beside him, stroking his cheek with one hand, "you're certain this is what you want?"  
   
"Being with you, is what I want. In any capacity that you will allow."  
   
"You are too good to me ..." Albus nodded, leaning closer and kissing Elphias again, again, very gently at first.  
   
Elphias wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him as they kissed, "I want you to feel good."  
   
Albus laughed softly, cupping his face with both hands. "You ... are really far too good to me, and I love you-" Albus kissed Elphias's forehead, then his nose, his soft, adorable nose.   
   
Elphias smiled at this, not even questioning it. There would always be love between them. Always. And in this moment, there was a little more to it – but there would always be love – even when they quarrel. "That’s my nose" he laughed.   
   
"I ..." Albus began to relax, turning to face Elphias completely, "I know, and I've always envied it." Albus kissed his nose again with a smile, pulling his glasses off and tossing them to the nightstand.  
   
"Why?" Elphias laughed again, self consciously rubbing the tip of his nose.  
   
"Because it's adorable, as ..." Albus kissed his cheek again, "terribly unmasculine as that sounds."  
   
"Thanks." Elphias just smiled, hand brushing over Albus's shoulder and side.  
   
Albus took a long, slow breath with a smile, "Mmmm."  
   
"That's ... quite ... nice."  
   
Elphias watched his friend, how worry lines already crept into his young face while he scooted closer, his hand moving down Albus's back, pressing firmly, hugging them together.  
   
Albus wrapped both arms around Elphias again, pulling their bodies close at the same time. They fit, it was different, of course than he'd known before but ... good. It felt very, very good. "I really have had my head in books for too long." He murmured, kissing Elphias's lips.  
   
"Yes. I know" Elphias whispered.  
   
Albus's heart almost broke at what he heard in his best friend's voice. _Heartache, years of it. I've been wallowing for years and Elphias has watched me do it ... waiting_. Albus kissed Elphias again, deeply, warmly, touching their tongues together with a soft moan.  
   
"Oh-" he smiled at this, "that's mmmm-" this time he tried it, pressing his tongue against Albus's lips, parting them.  
   
"Mmmhmmm ..." Albus agreed, rubbing both hands down Elphias's sides, astonished to feel muscle, taut structure, something much less delicate than the boy he somehow always saw when he looked at Elphias. _I suppose I still see him as that boy on the train with green dragon pox._  
   
"Albus," Elphias whispered, looking at his friend, happily, "if my nose is adorable, then do not be offended ... you are gorgeous, to me ... right down, to your spirit ... just beautiful."  
   
Albus smiled helplessly, "Elphias," he murmured, kissing him harder, "I'm so sorry .... I wasn't looking in the right place ... my gods."  
   
"Shhh- don't apologize. Please, don't."  
   
"I didn't ... realize ... " Albus rolled over him, kissing him surely now, his own auburn hair trailing over his shoulders, touching Elphias's face.  
   
"It's alright. Please ... Albus, I ... I wasn't ready, when you were, but we've both learned ... shhh, kiss me."  
   
Albus kissed Elphias again with a moan, hunger growing easily at the easy, sweet pressure of his friend's lips, the way his tongue stroked Albus's own. "I need ... I want to feel your skin ..." Albus undid a few buttons of Elphias's robe.  
   
The man laughed again, "It's just skin ... Albus ... it's just me."  
   
Albus shook his head, "Let me ... please Elphias, it's not just you."  
   
"Who else is it, then?" Elphias smiled, watching Albus as he undid the front of his robe, easing himself out of it, one shoulder at a time.  
   
Albus laughed and kissed the patch of Elphias's bare skin, "It's no one else, but-" he paused, "my god, when did you become a man?" Elphias was no athlete, but the curve of Elphias's shoulder was unmistakably adult, masculine and strong, looking. "Elphias." Albus kissed the skin again, hungrily now, undoing his own robes with one hand.  
   
"... yes?"  
   
"You really are ... lovely." Albus kissed Elphias's shoulder softly, then pulled his own over-robes off, leaving just loose trousers on his own pale body.  
   
"Mm-" Elphias sighed, pleased as his eyes followed the tips of his fingers, moving over Albus’s chest, over his shoulder.  
   
Albus swallowed, he hadn't paid any attention to his own body in years, choosing to drown himself in books and legislation instead and was suddenly very conscious that perhaps he wasn't quite as, what had he said? breathtaking? as he might have been. Then again, Albus shut the memory down, remembering that a quote was only as good as it's source. He moved his lips up a little, kissing the spot where Elphias's shoulder joined his warm neck, that Albus was pleased to note, was sweating just a little, just enough to heighten the taste of his best friend's skin.  
   
"Mmm- why is it we've never gone swimming? I would like to see you in a one-piece."  
   
Albus laughed, "We can still swim," he murmured in a low, husky voice he hoped would raise hairs on the back of Elphias's neck.  
   
"We can do many things, I hope." Elphias looked up at him again, arching his neck, kissing Albus with a smile.  
   
"We will ... I promise you ..." The last button was undone on Elphias's robes and Albus peeled them off as they kissed, moaning softly as their stomachs brushed.  
   
"I will remember." Elphias half warned with a smile, fingering Albus's skin, up his sides, and against the back of his neck, combing through his hair.  
   
"Mmm ..." Albus almost whimpered at the touch, going helpless the second his hair was played with, it had been that way since they were children. _We were children together, this is Elphias ... my Elphias ..._ Albus's hands trembled very slightly as he ran them over Elphias's grown arms, down his sturdy chest, over the soft suggestion of hair between Elphias's nipples. It all seemed very vivid, very real, to touch the man he'd known so intimately and ignored so completely. Albus let his fingers spread down over Elphias's flat stomach, over his waist, mapping every inch of his torso before they came to his hips and Albus pulled back to breathe from their flurry of kisses. "You ... can stop me ... anytime, just tell me ... but ..."  
   
"Oh-" Elphias gasped softly, "I’d like you to keep touching me …" He smiled, fingers pressing against Albus’s scalp, bringing his head down to kiss again.  
   
Albus nodded, kissing Elphias deeply, their tongues wrapping together intimately as Albus moaned and ran both hands down Elphias's slim thighs with a slight gasp as he lay his hips closer, closer until they were touching and ... Albus couldn't think rationally anymore, "Elphias ... mygods ... you're ... ohgodsyou're ..."  
   
"Ah yes- right here, Albus- shhh- I’m right here," he smiled, arms wrapped around him, hands against his back as he sighed happily, "this is so good. I wasn't sure … something condemned, would be so good."  
   
"You .... are ... right there ..." Albus kissed Elphias again, hard, as he let one palm rub Elphias's shockingly hard sex through his trousers.   
   
"Oh-" the man groaned, "you ... can, more ... Albus ... will you? Gods ... would you?" He said, giving his consent to all and everything.  
   
"Yes-" Albus gasped between kisses, undoing the buttons of Elphias's trousers quickly, sliding his hand beneath his undergarments to find him there, rock hard, warm and substantial enough to quicken Albus's already inflamed curiosity, "Merlin-" Albus squeezed Elphias and began to stroke him slowly.  
   
"Yes-! Oh ... mmm" he smiled, "thank you- Albus, your hand ah- mmm."  
   
"My ... pleasure .... " Albus moaned, kissing Elphias's shoulder again, sucking and licking his skin, "you feel .... beautiful."  
   
Elphias smiled against Albus’s chest, hanging onto him, arching up and pushing himself against the palm of his hand, "This is so good, Albus … I enjoy seeing … feeling, how strong you are."   
   
Albus smiled, "Touching you .... I love touching you like this."He kissed Elphias's rosy lips again, harder as he started to let his hand twist slowly around Elphias's cock, slicking it effortlessly with a whispered spell.  
   
"Mmm-" Elphias sighed, eyes half closed as he drew one knee up, to one side, thighs parted as Albus stroked him with his long, strong fingers. "That’s good-" he kept saying the same thing, because that was all he could think of, it was _good_ , it was very, very good that it made the rest of his usually well rounded vocabulary all but disappear. They kissed again, over and over, deeply as Albus massaged his cock, groaning into his mouth.  
   
"Have you ever ..." Albus whispered, panting, "been with anyone before?"  
   
"Not like this ..."  
   
Albus smiled, the answer was so perfect, honest, and sweet, loyal, just like Elphias. It was Elphias now, in his hand, under him, and Albus wanted to make him feel everything he deserved to feel. "Will you let me do more with you? Take you into my mouth?"  
   
"Is that good ... ah- I mean, for you?"  
   
"I want to ... desperately ... want to taste you-" Albus gasped, kissing his way down, sucking and licking Elphias's nipples, his smooth stomach, his bared hip bones and finally, yes, finally the sweet, dark tip of his cock.  
   
"Ohh- Albus." the man groaned, his stomach quivering briefly.  
   
Albus shivered in delight at Elphias's reaction and hummed around him, licking the pre-cum off of him and swallowing it, just a taste before he took more of the young man into his willing mouth. Albus's tongue stroked up and down Elphias's length, making him even wetter, slicking, sucking until he heard Elphias moan lasciviously. Albus's nose grazed the thick, almost black curls around the base of Elphias's sex and he moaned to himself, closing his eyes.  
   
"Oh-" Elphias sighed softly, almost in shock, looking up at the ceiling, "oh-" he closed his eyes, feeling pleasantly warm all over, little shots of electricity shooting up his back.  
   
Everything was so unexpected, the way Elphias's moans sent shivers down his spine, how warm his skin was. _I should have been with you_. Albus ground his tongue against the base of Elphias's cock, rewarding him.  
   
"OhAlbus ... ah-" he gasped, reaching down and began to pet the back of the lion's red mane.  
   
Albus began to bob around Elphias, sucking him harder and harder every time his lips reached the tip.  
   
"Albus- gods ... that is ... amazing ... I've ... ah-" he blushed considerably.  
   
Albus moaned, continuing, starting to rub Elphias's balls with the palm of his hand at the same time.  
   
"Ah-Albus-no-ah-!" his hips bucked, toes curling as he fisted the back of his friend's head, trying to pull him off before his ejaculate filthied his mouth.  
   
Albus groaned and kept his mouth over Elphias's cock, moaning and swallowing Elphias's warm, salty cum with genuine hunger.  
   
He cursed, "... what- ohhhh hell."  
   
Albus moaned, releasing his mouth but licking him slowly, savoring him, his red hair tangled in.  
   
Elphias continue to shutter and gasp, "Albus … I'm sorry," his eyes were still closed, "I tried to pull you off."  
   
"I ... want this, Elphias ... I want this ..." he kept licking him, sucking every drop off, then kissing his spent cock and his smooth hips.  
   
Elphias just groaned, the thought that Albus wanted something so dirty, from him, it paralyzed his mind.  
   
"You taste .... amazing, Elphias ..." he whispered, kissing his hip and then resting his head on his best friend's stomach.  
   
"Mmmm-" Elhpias smiled to himself, pressing his fingers through Albus’s hair, rubbing the back of his scalp.   
   
Albus looked up, licking his lips.  
   
"Mm?"  
   
He crawled closer, bringing his well-licked lips closer, "May I kiss you now?"  
   
"Yes .... of course."  
   
Albus thumbed Elphias's chin and kissed him slowly, his mouth still hot from friction.   
   
"Albus" Elphias smiled against his lips, kissing and rubbing his hand against the side of his face a jaw, praising the hard working muscles.  
   
"Should have ... so much sooner, I'm so sorry ..." Albus murmured.  
   
"Shh- don't be. I'm not."  
   
"You're not ..." Albus watched his face, feeling supremely guilty.  
   
"Do you wish to talk about this? Today? Really?"  
   
"I do," he nodded, "I really do, Elphias." His voice stayed soft as he kept his gaze on Elphias's eyes.  
   
"I'm not sorry that you found companionship and love. Because that’s what it was. Even if you don’t wish to admit it. Even if, it helps to deny it … it was love. But when it was tested in the end, it could not survive in the way it had before. I have no doubt, Albus, that he will always be in your heart, no matter how much you might like to ignore it. I am sorry for that pain. But I am not sorry you found love, more then what I could manage at the time."  
   
Albus looked down, "That was gracious of you to say, Elphias, but he never loved me. He wanted my input for his endeavors and knew what I wanted to hear."  
   
"I will say it again, but you do not need to agree. I believe it was love. He, in his own way, he, in a way, that could not endure."  
   
"Regardless," Albus looked at Elphias again, "If I had been ... able to see you as more than a ..." he smiled, "dragon pocked boy on the train in first year, then I never would have become involved with him" Albus stroked Elphias's cheek, "Because you are no longer pock-marked, and you are no longer a boy."  
   
"Neither are you. But Albus ... do not punish yourself for not seeing me. As I have said. I was not ready. I had hoped that you would join me, that I would be able to test our relationship, working and private alike. That didn't happen then, but it has now, since your work within the ministry. We can manage both. The life of work and friendship alike ... there is, has been a temptation ... for more."  
   
Albus's blue eyes brightened, "A temptation, really?"  
   
"Yes ... a hope, really. That you have not forsaken all companionship ... that ... should we start down this path ... we are still friends, at the end of the day, regardless."  
   
"Of course we are," Albus nodded, "we are always friends, we are more than that, more than lovers now, we are family, Elphias. There is nothing stronger."  
   
Elphias smiled, "Good." he kissed the side of Albus's face, "It makes me very happy to hear you say that."  
   
Albus kissed Elphias's lips, "I love you, always, you know that, don't you?"  
   
"I had ... hoped. You know it as well."  
   
Albus watched him, a soft look in his eyes, "Say it ?" It was something Albus had not heard in years, and he hoped he would believe it.  
   
Elphias stroked the side of Albus’s face again, looking up into his eyes, "That I love you? That I have always loved you, as a brother, as a friend, as the only person I care to know for the entirety of our long lives? Yes, Albus. I love you."  
   
Albus just smiled, "I believe it when you say it ..." he closed his eyes and kissed Elphias again, tenderly.  
   
"Good. You should never doubt it."

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing Elphias's face, "and if we should have sex at every chance ... so much the better."  
   
Elphias laughed brightly, hugging Albus to him.  
   
"You wouldn't mind that?" Albus kissed Elphias's neck with a grin, hugging him.  
   
"You mean, what we just did? No, I do not mind that at all, do you?"  
   
"Mmm, my private office is looking better and better by the second."  
   
"Arrangements can be made, I am sure, for proper, daily, distractions."  
   
Albus moaned, but looked at Elphias with a little concern, "I ... have to ask, only because I would never forgive myself if I took liberties I shouldn't. How ... willing are you?"  
   
Elphias blinked, turning his head slightly, "In what sense?"  
   
"Physically ..." Albus murmured, stroking Elphias's chestnut hair.  
   
"Albus," he laughed, "I am here, aren't I? How much more willing to do you need?"  
   
"How far have you gone before?" Albus murmured, kissing Elphias's warm, soft neck.  
   
"I ... I don't think I understand you. With a woman?"  
   
"With anyone." Albus looked up with kind eyes.  
   
Elphias flushed again, biting his lip, "Kissing and stroking, of course, rubbing and massaging … why?"  
   
"Because," Albus relaxed Elphias's mouth with a slow kiss, "there are things that might hurt if we're not careful, and if you're not accustomed to them."  
   
"Like what?" Honestly not aware of anything else.  
   
Albus smiled a little, stroking Elphias's hair, "Like ... intercourse."  
   
"But we can't. We're men."  
   
"We ... can."  
   
"I have no intention of transfiguring my-"  
   
"No, no. Muggle men do it too, all the time."  
   
"Oh really." Elphias laughed, "All the time, you say."  
   
"Quite frequently as I understand it." Albus laughed back, enchanted with his best friend's innocence. "But perhaps that's something we'll work up to."  
   
"Explain."  
   
"It's ..." Albus smiled, "I almost want you to have to look it up for yourself." He laughed and kissed Elphias again. "It's ... intercourse between two willing men, referred to as anal sex."  
   
Elphias was quiet for a moment before his eyes widened quite suddenly, blushing, "Oh. Oh!" the thought had never occurred to him.  
   
"I know it sounds ... well ... unpleasant, but with a few easy spells it's actually quite ... "  
   
"I ... it just ... my god, what you must think of me ... a fool."  
   
"Elphias, no, I think you're wonderful. I love you. You must think I'm ... disgusting."  
   
"No ... I just have never considered ... certain pleasures. Frankly, I'm embarrassed. Can you tell?"  
   
"You're blushing, it's very pretty."  
   
"Right" he laughed, "So who does what?"  
   
Albus laughed and hid his face against Elphias's neck. How different they were, his two lovers. "It depends," he kissed Elphias softly, "I think it's harder to be on the bottom, at least for your first time, but it depends what you want."  
   
"What do you enjoy?"  
   
"Quite honestly, I enjoy both for different reasons."  
   
"Well." Elphias smiled in the way he did when he could wait for all eternity, "What reasons are those?"  
   
Albus smiled, his chin on Elphias's chest. "Well, when you're on top, the one doing the-" he recalled, trying to distance himself from the memory, "penetrating, it's ... rather like what I just did with you, like what you felt but ... tighter and hotter, and you'd be inside my body, all the way inside me."  
   
"Mmm- a textbook response, Albus" he smiled, "why? Why do you enjoy it?"  
   
"Elphias ..." Albus laughed, blushing.  
   
"Ahh- your turn to blush" he smiled, rubbing Albus's back, "tell me."  
   
"Because" he said softly, "it ... you feel ... powerful, and you get to watch your lover ... move and ... writhe and ... my gods, when you come it's ... there are no words."  
   
"Mmm-" Elphias kissed Albus sweetly, groaning into his mouth, "And when" he smiled, looking up at him, "you are bottom? What do you enjoy?"  
   
Albus moaned softly, "The ... feeling of vulnerability, having to trust, feeling ... wanted and the way nerves are brushed and pressed and ... my gods, it's lovely." Albus closed his eyes and kissed Elphias again, harder. There was no way so far to talk honestly about sex without revealing how things were between himself and ... that German boy.  
   
"You're right, they both sound ..." he paused, considering the options, but smiled nevertheless "we'll work up to it, I think."  
   
"Yes ..." he nodded, kissing his friend again, hugging him close.  
   
"We will, slowly."  
   
Elhpias smiled, "Happy birthday, Albus. And-" he kissed him, "to many" kiss "many" kiss "more."  
   
Albus murmured his thanks, holding Elphias close, rubbing his back, "Thank you, thank you. Will you stay with me here? All weekend?"  
   
"Yes, of course."  
   
"Sleep?" he smiled, kissing Elphias again.  
   
"Yes, if you'd like" Elphias moved in Albus's arms, so that they were both laying on their sides, legs twisted together on the small bed.  
   
"If we find inspiration during the night ... we'll wake for it."  
   
Elphias laughed, "Oh, I ... yes" he settled, "Yes, I think so."  
   
Albus laughed, "Then I demand you wake me."  
   
"Very well."  
   
They kissed again and Albus fell asleep, still wearing his loose trousers, the only item of clothing left in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
